fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gillia
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 45 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Crash Disassembly Magic |Character2 = Cornelia |Kanji2 = コーネリア |Romaji2 = Kōneria |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = N/A |Magic2 = N/A |Children = Cana Alberona |Image Gallery = }} Gillia (ギルコー Girukō) is a past canon pair between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Gildarts Clive and his wife, Cornelia. About Gildarts and Cornelia Gildarts Clive Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ ・クライヴ Girudātsu Kuraivu) is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, the guild's Ace, its most current famous Mage, and its Fifth Guild Master. He is the father of Cana Alberona. Gildarts is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body suffered many injuries due to his confrontation with Acnologia. He lost both his left arm and left leg, plus an unspecified organ. He initially made use of very rudimentary wood prosthetic arm and leg as replacements, with an armored knee-guard on the leg’s zone supposed to be his knee, but later switched to more functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the lower part of it is wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and his right forearm is bandaged too. Gildarts’ attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Gildarts is a laid-back, easygoing person. He's also warmhearted and kind, and has great interest and faith in the new generation of Fairy Tail's Mages. He is well respected by the whole town and guild, with the citizens going as far as to literally rearrange the town's layout whenever he's around, creating a large, empty road for him to walk to the Guild, to prevent accidental damage. He also appears to be a bit absent-minded and oblivious, and apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing, such as not recognizing the guild or Mirajane. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash Magic in order to pass, rather than simply using the door, something which prompted the inhabitants of Magnolia to create the town's rearranging process. When he enters a fight, he often points out that he is bad at and dislikes holding back, and Happy made it clear that Gildarts is well known for obliterating his opponents. When fighting, Gildarts would often employ exclusively hand-to-hand combat while using Crash to destroy things other than humans, such as the ground or Magic attacks, to avoid human casualties. Should he be pushed to the limit, or choose not to hold back, his Magic power would react similarly to Makarov's Giant Wrath, except it doesn't destroy everything around him in terms of intensity. His fighting spirit is similar to Natsu's, as he himself admitted, in that he respects his opponents, neither taking them too lightly nor overdoing. He also won't turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some urgent business is first dealt with. In many ways, Gildarts appears to be somewhat of a lone wolf. He left the guild three years before the start of the series to take on a 100-year mission by himself. He also left the guild once he was declared the fifth master, passing on the mantle of leadership once again to Makarov, suggesting that he may feel uncomfortable with a leadership position, or at least disliking the added responsibility. Once the title of master was passed, Gildarts immediately left the guild again, stating that while Fairy Tail would become the number one guild in Fiore once more, it was not his job to do that. In addition, during the fight between Bluenote Stinger and himself, he had his guild mates leave the area so that he could fight Stinger one-on-one (although this was most likely done to keep the others alive, as they would have been caught in the fighting). Gildarts is also quite a womanizer, having been with at least 13 women since leaving his (now deceased) wife 18 years ago. Cornelia Cornelia (コーネリア Kōneria) was the mother of Fairy Tail Mage, Cana Alberona, and the deceased wife of Gildarts Clive. History Gildarts' History Years ago, Gildarts met and fell in love with a woman named Cornelia. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However, Gildarts was so fixated with his work that Cornelia left him 18 years prior to the beginning of the series, and he was unaware that she was carrying his child. Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years prior to the beginning of the series. He is rumored to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it has been since someone completed one. On this quest, he met Acnologia and was quickly defeated, losing both his left arm and leg, plus an unspecified organ in the process. Cornelia's History Years ago, Cornelia met and fell in love with Gildarts Clive, a Fairy Tail Mage. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However, Gildarts was so fixated with his work that Cornelia left him 18 years prior to the beginning of the series, and he was unaware that she was having his child. Several months later, she gave birth to a baby girl and named her, Cana. However, Cornelia died when her daughter was six years old, leaving her to find her father. Relationship Years ago, Gildarts met and fell in love with a woman named Cornelia. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However, Gildarts was so fixated with his work that Cornelia left him 18 years prior to the beginning of the series, and he was unaware that she was carrying his child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 14 Several months later, she gave birth to a baby girl and named her, Cana. However, Cornelia died when her daughter was six years old, leaving her to find her father. Children Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She's also Gildarts Clive's daughter. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother, Cornelia, to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of some day working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth, when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 7-11 References Navigation Category:Gillia Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples